Don't Forget Yesterday
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl, but before school even starts they have a bet. As time goes on they find a deeper meaning in each other, but can Hermione keep it a secret forever? Is Draco keeping a secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, where are you going?" She jumped as a voice came from the corner.

"I have to tutor Luna tonight. I completely forgot, I'll probably just stay in the Ravenclaw dorms tonight." The words came out of her mouth like smoke, and floated up into the air. She could hear Ron breathing out very slowly.

"Oh, okay…well see you later." He didn't move from the chair in the corner. She turned and stared at him. She could barely see him in the darkness but she knew his head was down.

"Bye Ron." She walked through the portrait, and than began to briskly walk down the stairs. Her legs began to move more and more quickly as she thought of where she was going. She hid her bag behind a statue on the third floor, and than proceeded on. She stopped before the Great Hall, and stared at the row of paintings. Her mind raced as she stepped towards the painting of the piano in an empty field. It was raining. Her fingers slipped to the right side of the portrait, slowly looking around she slipped into the small passage.

She ran down it and than came to the fork in the passage, she took the left, and ran faster. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry out loud. She stopped running, and fell against the wall.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore…" Burying her head in the arms, she let out a few more sobs, and than got up. She walked to the end of the portrait and pushed it open.

"There you are! Thought you had taken the wrong passage again-what's wrong?"

"Draco, I can't do this anymore." She cried, and threw her arms around his neck.

---

It all started on the train. Hermione walked to the Head's compartment, and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the window. Her hair had become much more blonde over the summer. It ran down to the middle of her back in little honey spirals. She took out a book and began reading. About ten minutes later the door opened, and a sigh of annoyance came from it.

"What in Merlin's name, are _you_ doing here?" A cold voice filled the compartment. Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy who leaned against the doorway looking very bored and slightly irritated. He wore black slacks, and a white button up shirt, however it was unbuttoned to reveal a light grey wife beater.

"I'm Head Girl, Malfoy. Why are you lost?" She began to read her book again.

"No I'm Head Boy." He smirked at her, and sat down opposite her. Her head shot up from her book and her eye brows narrowed. He just stared at her blankly and then put his feet next to where she was sitting. She shoved his feet off and went back to reading, "Not very friendly now, are we?" She could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice.

"Look Malfoy, let's just get through this year. I'm not putting up with any of your bullshit, so don't even—"

"Granger, shut up. I haven't even started pulling shit on you, so don't cross me and maybe I'll be lenient." He hissed. The door opened again, and Pansy waltzed in. She plopped herself down on Draco's lap, and glared at Hermione.

"What is the mudblood doing her—"

"Shut up pug face, I'm here because I'm Head Girl. Watch your tongue." Hermione snapped, and slammed her book shut. Pansy's eyes narrowed, and then softened when she looked back at Draco.

"Drakey, do you want me to get you anything?" She nuzzled herself under his chin, and he sighed in annoyance.

"No Pansy, I'm fine." His monotone voice and face of disgust made Hermione laugh, but she did it silently.

"Pansy? I thought you were going to call me—"

"No Pansy."

"But Draco, please?"

"It's the most ridiculous thing that you've yet to ask me to call you. The answer is no." He pushed her onto the seat and stared out the window.

"I thought we had a deal!" She whined.

"Pansy, I'm not calling you that!" He hissed. She crossed her arms, and turned away from him.

"Fine. I hope you like being lonely at night Draco Malfoy." She scooted down the seat, and made sure she was as far away from him as possible. Hermione took out a book, and covered her face, just so that she could let out some of the laughter she had been holding in. After Pansy had made that last statement, Draco looked very unhappy. His facial expression reminded Hermione of a little boy that wasn't going to get the toy that they had demanded.

"Pansy…." Draco's face than changed to soft and innocent, but then he coughed and rolled his eyes as he said, "My 'Scrumdidiliumptious' Princess Angel." Pansy giggled, and kissed him on the head.

"I'll see you later Drakey." She then waltzed out, slamming the door on her way.

"Surprised you haven't thrown up after saying that." Hermione crossed her arms, and stared out the window.

"You get used to it." She could tell he was staring at her.

"Why do you go out with her, if you find her annoying?" Her face turned serious, and she locked eyes with his.

"She's not the only one I go with, she's just very vocal about us being together. There are plenty of other girls who want me with them."

"I can't imagine why." She sneered at him. His eyes narrowed, and a smirk played on his lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Granger; I forgot you're a virgin. Sorry, I'll try to keep it at a children's level when I'm around you." Hermione smashed her hand down on the seat.

"What do you think I'm some kind of a prude?" Her voice rose a bit.

"Well—"

"Alright Malfoy, I'll make you a bet. I bet you I can convince people I'm a little sex kitten longer than you can go with out sex." Hermione had no idea where that came from, but she was going with it.

"Ha, deal!" He grabbed her hand and shook it. The rest of the ride was spent in silent glares and smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Hermione decided to take her first bit of revenge on Draco. She spread her clothes out on her bed, and searched for the most outrageous. Harry and Ron already new about the bet because she had told them as soon as they got there. Of course, being guys, they thought it was a wonderful idea. Hermione laughed to herself when she thought about their reaction.

"What should I ware?" She grabbed a pair of black fishnets, and put them on her chair. She had a cherry red, and white plaid skirt. She made so it was only four and a half inches long, and threw it on her chair. She already knew what shirt would make this alfit. Actually, it wasn't even a shirt. It was a short black vest that zipped up in the front. Her pink bra showed a tiny bit over the top. Putting on her alfit, she put her hair into two pony tails. Putting some socks on over her fishnets, she looked cute.

She checked herself over in the mirror. Grabbing a book, she decided to pretend to study. She already knew Draco was down there. She found him sprawled out on the couch, with Blaise sitting on the floor. They were quizzing each on Charms. Hermione plopped herself down in front of the fire, and began reading her book. She twirled a piece of hair around one of fingers. She suddenly realized the boys had stopped studying.

"Who's this cute girl you got Draco?" Blaise clearly couldn't tell it was her.

"Don't act like you don't know _Zambini_." She giggled a little bit and then looked at him.

"Granger? You've changed a bit over the summer." His voice cracked on ever other word.

"That's enough studying Blaise." Draco hissed.

"I stopped studying a while ago."

"I'm not talking about the books." Draco's voice was in a dangerously low tone, and Blaise got the point. He gave Hermione one last glance, and went back to reading. They weren't going to get away that easy. Hermione started to crawl towards them. Blaise, once again, stopped studying.

"What are you studying?" She leaned over the top of the book. Oh the magic of cleavage, she thought to herself.

"Pink, I mean, Charms." Blaise cleared his throat.

"Hmm, let me see." She took the book from him and sat up on her knees. She held the book just below her chest.

"Blaise, look at the time, you should be going mate." Draco suddenly jumped off the couch, grabbed the book from Hermione, and pulled Blaise off the ground. Hermione giggled and looked up at Blaise.

"Oh, right! Well I'll be seeing you." He said as Draco dragged him towards the portrait.

"Bye." Hermione gave a little wave, and then Draco nearly threw him through the painting. He slammed the portrait closed, and spun around to look at her. She sat, innocently bouncing up and down on her knees.

"Granger, I think we need to even out this bet." Draco walked over to the couch and leaned on it.

"Alright," She stood up and stopped talking like a little girl, "What is it?"

"The bet was stated that you would dress like this and I wouldn't have sex. Correct?" She nodded, "Well I think you have it very easy, all you have to do is choose skimpy clothes out of your closet." She thought for a second and then nodded.

"Alright, how do you propose we even it out."

"You dress like this, and see how long you can resist me."

"Resist you?" She laughed her self to tears, "Draco you're not evening out this bet for you very much."

"We'll just see about that." With those words, he walked up stairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's bit of revenge came around ten o'clock that night. The two of them had rounds outside, and were on night until one in the morning. Hermione wore a short black dress under her long red cloak. To make her legs look even longer, she wore big black, spiked boots. Her hair was in perfect curls and waves. Draco acted as if she looked how she always did. They walked towards the Green Houses, and sat against the glass walls.

"So, you like the attention you're getting?" Draco murmured to her.

"Loving every second of it." She whispered in his ear.

"But what if you get asked on a date, and they find out you're all talk and looks?" Draco sighed, and looked away from her. Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms.

"I'm not just all talk and looks!" She hissed.

"Yeah okay…" He laughed, and stood up.

"I'm not!" She stood up to, and glared at him.

"Alright then—" He turned to walk away from her, but he found himself being spun around. She grabbed him buy his tie, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. After a few minutes, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand slipped underneath her dress, and found the edge of her underwear to be lace. While he began kissing her neck, she whispered things in his ear that he had not heard in so long.

"Oh, Draco, I want you so bad. I need you deep inside me." The words just flowed out of her mouth, and made him moan into her neck. Suddenly, she jumped off and looked up at him. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist. She just smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "Told you."

"Granger, you dirty little thing," He pulled her back towards him, "You didn't think you were getting off that easy did you?" He wheeled her around, and slowly backed her up against the wall by kissing her softly. She moaned as he slowly slipped his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Hermione found herself becoming lost between his kisses. She could feel his heart beating into hers, and it was driving her out of her mind.

A voice came from the darkness, and whispered something to her but she could barley hear it. It frightened her though. She pushed Draco away, but kept him close enough that she felt safe.

"Did you hear that?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Draco looked at her, and then around them. The whispering came again, only louder. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest.

"What is that?" She mumbled frantically.

"It's nothing Granger, don't worry about it." He lifted her chin and started kissing her again. She calmed down after a few minutes until there was a huge explosion from the forest. She screamed, and felt him pull her close. They ran back up to the castle and were greeted at the doors by McGonagall and Snape.

"Are you two alright?" McGonagall looked the two of them over to see if they had been injured.

"We're fine." Draco stated.

"Did you see anyone?" Snape's drawling voice cut through the tense air.

"No we just heard the explosion, it sounded very close." Hermione told them. The professors exchanged glances, and then old them to get back to their dormitories.

On the way back Hermione couldn't help but feel very awkward around Draco. She felt exposed, and like her guard had been let down. When she glanced at him, she found him much closer to her than she thought he would be. He was walking so close that their hands brushed twice. Once back at the dorms, Hermione got changed into her pajamas and then sat by the fire. Her mind kept wandering back to the green houses. When she thought of the way Draco kissed her, a knot tied in her stomach.

"What are you doing up so late, little girl?" Draco's voice made her jump, but when she turned to look at him she melted. He was wearing black sweat pants, that you could just see the edge of his boxers, and no shirt. He wasn't overly muscular but he sure as hell wasn't skin and bones. He sat on the couch, and she turned to face him.

"I'm not a little girl!" She whined, he just laughed at her.

"I think I'm winning the bet you know." Draco smirked. Hermione's brow narrowed and she sat up on her knees.

"I think I'm winning!" She put her hands on her hips.

"No way, I had you. You were hanging on my kisses." He laughed.

"Oh well then I guess it was just your wand in your pocket when I jumped on you, sorry my mistake." She smirked back at him, and they found themselves in a staring contest.

"Why must you be so stubborn Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes, and leaned back into the couch.

"I could ask you the same Malfoy." She cocked an eyebrow at him, and smirked. Suddenly there was a knock on the portrait door. Who knocks on a portrait? Hermione stood up, but Draco jumped over the couch, and stood in her path.

"It's for me." He sneered and then turned on his heel. Of course when he opened the portrait it was Pansy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Malfoy…." Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Oh baby I missed you!" Pansy jumped onto him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"I missed you too baby." He gasped for air, but she finally loosened her grip on his neck.

"Are you okay? You were right next to that explosion!" She checked him over for bruises. Rolling his eyes, he set her down on the ground.

"I'm fine Pansy."

"Mmm, can I take care of you tonight?" Biting her lips, she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes.

"Oh well…" Draco smirked, and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione coughed loudly, and Draco remembered the bet. He pretended to sneeze, and tried to look as pathetic as possible, "You better not love, I think I might have caught a cold. I'm just going to go to bed." Pansy looked completely thrown off and then put her hands on her hips.

"Don't lie Draco Malfoy, what's going on?"

"Nothing I don't feel well!" He made his voce scratchy, and rubbed his side.

"Don't pull that, you fucked me when you had the flu!" She hissed.

"Pansy please…." He took her hands, and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, feel better." She spun around and stomped out of the portrait hole. Draco then did the same except he turned to glare at Granger.

"What? A bet is a bet?" She laughed in a coy manner, and then grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Oh Granger, just you wait. I'll get you all hot and bothered when you least expect it, and then drop you cold. See how much you like it." He laughed coldly, and walked back up to his dorm.

……………

………….

………

The next day Hermione found herself rolling out of bed, and realizing she had woken up twenty minutes late. She jumped out of bed, pulled on a skirt, white button up blouse, Gryffindor tie, and some lipstick. She put her hair up in a very unkempt bun, and searched her drawers for eye shadow. All she could find was her jade colored eye gloss, and massacre. It would have to do. When she was done she grabbed all of her books, and ran downstairs. Draco sat on the couch reading quietly. Hermione threw her bag down, and glared at him. Looking up, he laughed.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You couldn't have told me I was late! It was too much to bang on the door?" Grabbing a piece of parchment out of her bag, she scribbled the date and wrote a few notes for Potions.

"Calm down Granger, we don't have classes until ten today, but we have to attend a meeting with Dumbledore and the rest of the prefects at nine thirty." Draco didn't go into anymore detail, thought Hermione knew it had to do with the explosion. It was obvious it had to do with Voldemort, so she didn't bother to bring it up with Draco again. She didn't bother to go fix her make up or hair, but decided to read.

About ten minutes went by; when Hermione became aware of the fact that Draco was leaning out the window to her right. She could feel the cold air filling the room, and making her shiver.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Pansy…." His tone was very matter of fact.

"What?" Hermione slammed her book closed, and stared at him. He acted as if looking for Pansy outside a sixth floor window was normal. Hermione had never even seen Pansy touch a broom, she seemed too dainty for that. Draco then sighed, and waved his hand out the window, as if to beckon something closer. Suddenly a green and black bolt came soaring towards the window and stopped abruptly. It was Pansy, and she seemed very comfortable riding a broom. She jumped in through the window, and threw her broom on the ground. She was angry.

"I was supposed to sleep in today what do you want?" This all came out as a scream, and Hermione was tempted to cover her ears.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about last night, and I was going to ask you if you would like to go out tonight on one of our _walks_?" He wasn't facing Hermione but just from his tone, she could tell he was smirking.

Surprisingly Pansy wasn't buying it, and she turned up her nose and smirked back.

"Sorry Draco, _darling_, but I happen to have a date tonight. You know that boy, Blaise?"

"That boy Blaise!" Draco blew up, "That boy Blaise that we've both known since we were two! Are you fucking kidding me?" Pansy laughed, and leaned on the window sill.

"Yes well, tonight we're going to the astronomy tower, so our walk will have to be postponed." She got on her broom and hovered outside. Draco leaned his head out the window so that their faces were inches from each other.

"Postponed for when?" He raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"For when hell freezes over!" She laughed, shoved him inside with her foot, and flew away. Hermione burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Draco glared at her causing her to stop immediately. When he wouldn't stop glowering at her she sighed in frustration and got up.

"Did you actually think that was going to work?" Her voice was still close to laughter.

"Yes!" He smashed his hand against the wall.

"What's the big deal, you don't even like her that much anyway! You can find another…." Hermione turned and picked up her books that had fallen onto the floor. She could hear Draco sigh angrily, and throw himself down into an armchair. She sat down across from him and waited for an answer.

"It's not that I want her I just don't want anyone else to have her." He stated this as if it was rational.

"Well…she's not yours, you don't own her. You can't control people Draco."

"What?"

"You can't control people…?" Hermione stared at him, and he stared back.

"No, not that!" He snapped, "You called me Draco." She blushed, and then regained composer.

"That is your name, correct?" He just nodded, and threw what had just happened aside.

"You've got to help me!" He blurted out.

"What?!" Was all Hermione could think to reply.

"Yeah! It will be fun for both of us, just say yes and i'll take care of everything else." Draco got out of the chair, and literally crawled over to her. He made his eyes big and puppy like, and clasped his hands together, "Please?"

She hesitated, then gave out a loud sigh and nodded, "Should I pick out a skimpy wardrobe?"

"Like you had to ask…." He smirked, and got up. They both grabbed their bags and then headed down to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were tense

The next few days were tense. To make things even more hectic Snape assigned Hermione to tutor Blaise which made things very complicated. Draco refused to tell Hermione his plan to get back at Pansy, either that or he didn't have one yet. He was also quite annoyed that she would have to tutor Blaise almost every night. Hermione wasn't really worried about any of that, she was more concerned with Harry and Ron. The most she would see them was at lunch and even then she felt distant.

That night Draco walked her to the Potions room. They had just finished patrolling the Charms corridor, and it was a bit late. Draco stopped her before they went down the stair case.

"I have to ask you a very important question." His eyes wouldn't leave hers. She realized just how serious he was.

"Okay, go ahead…."

"Do you trust Weasley?" Hermione laughed, and looked down.

"What do you think the answer to that is Draco? Of course I do, with my life! Why would you ask such a question?" She wasn't really surprised that he had asked her, but was still curious.

"Hermione….He's been sneaking around the halls lately. Now if you know something and you don't want to tell me that's fine, but he's not with Potter when I see him." Hermione's eyes met Draco's again. She was very worried now.

"Who is he with? When did this start?" They ascended the staircase, and stooped underneath it.

"Well it started the first week of school. I just figured he was patrolling, but he wasn't. He's been using secret passages, and once I saw Luna Lovegood run after him. Couldn't tell whether she was upset or anything but that's just cause its Lovegood…. He doesn't go with anyone into the passages though." Draco leaned against the wall.

"I don't understand why you're telling me this…." Hermione sounded very calm but she was actually terrified and disappointed in herself. Why hadn't she made the effort to see Harry and Ron more?

"I think he may be…under someone's control." They began to walk again.

"The...um…dark lord?" Hermione swallowed.

"I don't think it's on that grand of a scale, maybe a follower thought…. Look, just be careful, I know he's your…friend, but he's acting strange." Draco stopped outside the Potions classroom. Blaise was inside waiting, "Be careful around him too…." Draco smirked and walked away.

Hermione walked into the classroom with a small smile, and sat across from Blaise. He was staring at her in such a way that she was a bit uncomfortable. Grabbing a book out of her bag, she distracted herself from his gaze. She wasn't even wearing anything skimpy. She wore a button up shirt with a pleaded skirt that went down to her knees. She tried to ignore his staring but it was burning into her.

"So let's start with your essays, may I see them?" She asked quietly. He lazily reached into his bag and threw some crinkled scrolls on the table. Hermione began to read the atrocious works and then put them down.

"Are you good with grammar?" She asked after seeing that the word 'when' was misspelled.

"I don't know." He sighed and kept staring at her. Now she was just frustrated.

"Alright, Blaise, you have to focus, we have a major test next week and if you do poorly on it you'll end up in Dumbledore's office and probably be put on academic probation." She stopped herself from babbling on.

"Do we even have that?" Obviously he's never read Hogwarts, a History.

"Yes we have it; it's just rare that anyone gets put on it. Alright let's correct the grammar in this essay and then we'll get to the actual facts." The grammar took her nearly forty minutes because Blaise thought he was correct in spelling mixing 'mixzing'.

"Hermione, are you shagging Draco?"

"Why would you spell charcoal with a-What?! No!" She slammed the papers down and stared at him. He was obviously startled by her reaction, "Why? Did he tell you and his other friends that?" Her voice was stiff and her lips were pursed.

"No, Pansy's been saying that he must be with you because he never wants to see her, but I didn't think it was true…." Blaise stared at the table. Hermione felt bad for freaking out on him.

"I'm sorry Blaise; I'm glad you asked me and didn't just go by Pansy's word," She looked at the clock, "Well there isn't anymore time tonight, but tomorrow we'll review facts and practice…spelling." She stuffed her books in her bag and walked out.

She felt very tired walking back to their dorms. The portraits on the walls were mostly sleeping, accept for one. Hermione walked past it very slowly and then stopped. There was something odd about it. She touched the silver frame and it creaked. It moved out a bit, and she pulled it open. Inside was a passage. She looked around. There was no one, so she quickly ducked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione found that she could either go to her left or the right

Hermione found that she could either go to her left or the right. The left was better lit so she walked that way. The passage wasn't cramped and she didn't even have to duck in order to walk. It looked as if it could have been a hallway at some point.

When she walked she came upon three sheets separated by about five feet each. She lifted one. It was an old window that had been covered up. Through it she could clearly see Hagrids Hut and even a little into the forest. She was mystified by the corridor. It wasn't damp or dark or uncomfortable. She kept walking until she came upon a drop. At the bottom was rubble, and it looked like it used to be stairs. It was only a few feet high so she jumped off and kept going.

She came to a fork in the passage. All of them were well lit and inviting so she took the one on her right. There were old tapestries of wizards and warlocks. Then she heard something. It sounded like laughing, or maybe crying. She couldn't tell so she kept walking towards it. Suddenly the corridor abruptly ended and there was only a small vent at the bottom. She could clearly hear two people talking. She leaned down and looked through it. It was one of the charms rooms.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" It was Luna, "You don't even know how it will come out."

"Shhh, trust me." She couldn't make out the other voice because they were whispering.

"I hear someone, we have to go!" Luna's voice was urgent. There was a click, and the sound of people running out of the room. Hermione sat on the cobblestone ground and tried to figure out what was going on. She got up and ran out of the corridors and back to her dorm. Draco was up sitting by the fire.

"What time is it?" Hermione tried to catch her breath. Draco turned around and stared at her.

"I thought you were already upstairs." She shook her head and through her bag down. She leaned on the couch and looked around.

"I found a secret passage, and I heard Luna talking to someone in a charms classroom. She was sneaking around. I don't know who she was with though." Hermione leaned over the couch and tried to steady her breathing.

"A secret passage?"

"Well it's more like, an old hallway that's blocked off. I don't know, I only went one of the ways, I'm sure it's very long, I bet it connects to some old classrooms and things." She looked around the room, "I need to talk to Ron. I think it might have been him with Luna but I couldn't tell."

"I wouldn't talk to him about it yet. I would wait." Draco said quietly.

"Alright, you never told me what time it is…."

"It's like one in the morning." Draco stood up, "I'm going to go to bed, night." He walked slowly up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione walked around the sofa and sat down.

She thought about telling Ron that she really wanted to see him more, but she decided against that. Then she got out a quill and parchment. She wrote down, Dear Harry, I'm sorry we haven't talked much lately. I have a lot to tell you. Tomorrow night let's meet up. Hermione. She then ran up to Draco's dorm and looked for the cage. She knew he had an eagle or something. Finally she found it in the corner.

"Take this to...um…Potter." She whispered. She let it out the window and waited for it to come back. She was nervous that Draco would wake up and jumped when he moaned.

"Granger is that you?" He squinted.

"No…you're dreaming, turn over and tell the gnomes to shut up." She babbled some nonsense at him but he fell for it.

"Shut up gnomes…" He muttered and rolled over. Finally that damn bird came back. She put it in its cage and crept out of the room.  
She trudged up the stairs and fell asleep in her clothes. She woke up to the sun coming through her blinds. She rolled over to her clock and saw it was only six fifteen. Sitting up she noticed a note hanging on her window. She grabbed it and opened it.

Dear Mione,

I've wanted to talk to you too just been busy I guess.

Yeah let's meet up tonight; I have a lot to tell you too.

I'm not going to bring Ron with me though.

I'll explain at breakfast, maybe, if I get the chance to talk to you alone.

Harry.

Hermione put the letter down and rubbed her head. She had a headache already. Walking over to her dress she pulled out a skirt and a black button up shirt. She had almost given up with dressing like a skank because it was easier to just wear her regular clothes. She put her hair in two braids and that's when she noticed it had become very long. It went down to her ribs. She thought it looked pretty though. She had nothing better to do so she walked downstairs and read a book.

Draco came downstairs about twenty minutes later trying to put on his tie. He finally got it and sat in the big arm chair next to the fire place. Hermione kept reading. It was very quiet. Draco sighed and gave out a loud yawn. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah I had a crazy dream though. I was in my bed and you came into my room because there were gnomes or something. Anyway, I killed them by throwing my transformation book at them." He said plainly.

"Interesting." Hermione bit her lip and covered her face with her book so he wouldn't see her silently laughing.

"So, where is this passage?"

"Charms floor. It's the painting of a woman weaving a blanket." Hermione closed her book and through it in her bag. They slowly trudged down to breakfast.

Hermione waved to Harry who was sitting alone. He smiled and gave her a hug as she walked up.

"I have so much to tell you, you have no idea." She whispered.

"Same, you go first."

"There's a secret passage on the charms floor, it's like an old hallway." Hermione said and began to butter a scone. Harry smiled.

"You have to show me. My news isn't as great…." He looked around and then leaned in, Ron and I aren't really talking…." Harry sighed.

"Why?"

"He's been acting very strange, and he's well…using Luna." He murmured.

"What?! Luna, but, she's so…she's always been so nice to us." Hermione couldn't believe that.

"It started when Ron went to the library to study. He was scanning through these books when he saw this one lying on the floor. I don't know what's in it, but it isn't spells or anything. It belongs to Luna though….He's been at the Ravenclaw dorms a lot. I don't know. He's just, there something wrong with him, and I can't figure out what." Harry trailed off and suddenly Ron was sitting in front of them. He looked so different. He had some scruff on his chin. His face was boney and his eyes were dark. He didn't even say hi to Hermione, he just started eating.

"I have to go Harry. I'll talk to you later…" Hermione patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Hermione." Ron said suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

She froze and let all the air out of her lungs

She froze and let all the air out of her lungs. Then put on a small smile and turned back around to Ron. He was gazing at her with dead eyes and she was a bit frightened by this.

"Yeah Ron?" She kept her voice steady.

"Do you think you could help me with some Herbology work this week?" His voice was rough and he ended his sentence by chomping into an apple.

"Um...yes, yes of course I can. It would, um, have to be late thought because I'm doing some other tutoring this week. Is that all right?" She looked at Harry for a split second and then back at Ron. He just nodded and went back to eating.

"Bye." Hermione gave Harry a horrified look and then she nearly sprinted away.

Breakfast wasn't over but she knew she had to get out of there. She walked up to the girl's lavatory and sank down against the wall. Moaning Myrtle hadn't noticed she was there yet. Then a toilet flushed and blonde hair came whipping past Hermione.

"Oh hello Hermione," said a wistful voice. Luna, Hermione thought, "What are you doing down there." She held out her hand and Hermione took it.

"Nothing, just felt like sitting. How are you?" Luna walked over to the sinks to wash her hands.

"I am well, although it is the season for the knirfs to come and take my quills." She murmured.

"The what?"

"The knirfs…." She said again.

"Right," Hermione decided to just agree and move on, "Luna, do you know if Ron is doing okay?" Hermione saw Luna stiffen at the mention of his name.

"I would not know Hermione." She leaned into the sink, and then turned to look at Hermione, "Why?" Luna scared Hermione with the intensity in her eyes.

"Well, I…I saw you two a few nights ago…I was, um, patrolling…and—"

"I help him study sometimes. That reminds me could you help me with some charms, I'm not doing very well." Luna ended the topic of Ron, and Hermione was too worried to continue.

"Sure, I am tutoring some other people though so…I will get back to you on a day but you can always owl me questions. I really must go now, bye." Hermione took swift steps towards the door and ran back down to the Great Hall.

Her heart was racing. What was wrong with Ron and Luna? She was very worried that he may have done something to her or that they were both doing something terrible, but the one thing she knew for sure was that it was something horrible. Outside of the Great Hall stood Draco, Pansy, and Goyle. She needed to talk to Malfoy but it seemed nearly impossible with those two around. Then Draco spotted her and made a b-line towards her.

"Remember how you said you would help me get Pansy?" He whispered. He kept walking towards her and she began to back up.

"Yes?" She hit the wall.

"Well, we're doing it now." He smashed his lips onto hers and entangled one of his hands in her hair. She was so damn confused by everything that had happened this morning that she just went with it. The braids she had so delicately put in her hair all came out and she felt disheveled. Suddenly a shriek came from across the hall and Draco stopped.

"Perfect." He whispered to her and then spun her around wit him.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy screamed.

"Pansy Rosalie Parkinson!" He yelled back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She stomped over to them.

"What does it look like?" He hissed, and pulled Hermione tighter.

"It looks like you're kissing a tramp!" She screamed.

"No darling, then he would be kissing you!" Hermione blurted this out before Draco could say anything. He stared down at her with a certain glee in his eyes.

"Granger, he isn't yours!"

"Oh really!" Hermione pretended to be furious with Pansy but it was hard not to laugh.

"Now ladies," Draco shushed them, "Pansy if you want me back you will simply have to earn me back. Goodbye." Draco then waltzed the two of them away.

"That was interesting." She laughed and he just nodded in reply.

"Yes it was. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. I think class is starting soon. See you later." She left him to go to her Muggle Studies class.

* * *

"Hermione." Hermione had just finished her Herbology class and she was walking back up to the castle for lunch when a voice called out her name. She looked over he shoulder and saw Luna running up to her.

"Hey Luna," Hermione's face fell when she saw that Luna had been crying, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you now." Luna grabbed her arm and began to run towards a patch of trees on the lawn. When they were inside Luna breathed out slowly and stared at Hermione, "I am so sorry about before. I lied to you." She whispered.

"About what Luna?" Hermione walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"About Ron. I know something. I know everything Hermione. I'm so sorry." She whispered this even quieter.

"Why are you whispering Luna…."

"Because he can hear us….."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Hermione thought maybe Luna was just being her crazy self but she went on.

"I own a book, it was my mothers. She was involved in a Death Eater fight and that is how she came across this book. Voldemort possessed so many items, and this book is another. It's more than a diary, it's a memoir but the magic around it is so powerful that it can possess those who are weak. It has Ron."

"Luna just don't let him have the book…."

"It isn't that easy. He is growing stronger because he is learning the magic. It's really learning him; it knows him now it can control him. He's coming. You have to go." Luna hurried her towards the clearing of the trees. Hermione didn't leave though she simply hid.

Ron came stomping into the shaded foliage and grabbed Luna by the arms, "Did you tell someone?" He hissed.

"No. Stop doing that it hurts me." She said quietly. He let go and looked around.

"Is there someone else here?" He spun around looking everywhere.

"No, no one else is here. Ron what is it? What did you need to speak to me about so urgently?" Luna stopped him from spinning and stared him in the eyes. He put his hands on her face and gave a grin. He looked mad.

"I have learned so much. I can do so much, Luna. I can even enchant things ad I never could before." Hermione had never heard Ron talk like this. She felt herself losing balance against the tree.

"Ron, you don't need to learn this. It isn't really of any use to you. I don't have the book with me." Ron shoved her away and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio_…." He muttered the name of the book so Hermione couldn't her it. A plain black book flew out of Luna's bag and into Ron's hands.

"I will see you later Luna." He murmured and walked away. Hermione decided that it was best if she left. She ran away from the trees and back to the castle. When she walked through the doors she spotted Harry leaning on the stairs talking to Padma. She ran over and grabbed him by the arm.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Hermione, I can't believe you!" Padma squealed.

"What?" She looked over at her with surprise. Padma practically never talked to her.

"You and Draco Malfoy seemed completely unlikely. I hear he's a devil in—"

"I wouldn't know Padma, I…." Hermione remembered her bet, "or maybe I do and I don't want to share with you." She pulled Harry away and he just looked at her in shock.

"I never slept with Malfoy. I have a bet with him— never mind that. Ron is possessed by this book—"

"What?" Hermione spun around and saw Ron staring down at her, "That's ridiculous Hermione. When can you tutor me?" He was staring at her like she was a peace of meat.

"I'll get back to you on that. I really must be going." She walked up the stairs.

"Are you going to lunch?" Ron called/

"Maybe!" She waved behind her and ran to the Great Hall. Outside, once again, were Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. She was so tired of running she slid down the wall and stared at the people walking by. Suddenly Malfoy was next to her staring down at her.

"What's the matter with you?" He cocked and eyebrow and pulled her up.

"Nothing, just an exhausting day and I haven't even gotten through lunch." She was quite nervous that maybe Ron or Harry would round the corner but then was distracted when she felt Draco pull her close.

"What are you—?"

"Play along." He whispered. She then saw Pansy walk by with Blaise trudging beside her. He didn't look to happy to be her new boyfriend

Hermione leaned into Draco until they passed and then they split apart. She could feel the knot in her stomach tie a thousands times and then disappear.

"What am I even getting out of this?" She muttered and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing, the satisfaction of helping others." He gave a toothy grin.

Luckily for Hermione the rest of her classes went smoothly, but by the end of the day she was wiped out. When she got back to their common room she collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. A voice was in her head, she could barely hear it though. Suddenly a jolt sent her into a door frame and she was surrounded by black walls.

"Hello?" She murmured. Still a quiet voice whispered in her ear but she couldn't hear it. Then a small blue light whizzed around her head and made her stand up. She followed it through many doors. She came to a red door that was locked and tugged on it so hard to get inside.

"Wand! A_ccio_ wand!" But it did not come to her. She banged on the door heard shrieks. On the other side she could hear a girl crying and screaming.

"Please stop, please! You're hurting me, you're hurting me, stop! Please!" Hermione hit the door until her hands bled.

"Wake up! What's wrong? It's alright, you're alright." Her eyes opened and Draco knelt next to her. She was sweating and crying. Draco just stared at her with concern, "You were screaming, are you okay?"

"The door, someone was being hurt behind the door." Was all Hermione could manage to say. Draco touched her shoulder lightly.

"You're alright; it was just a bad dream." Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands. She wiped the sweat off her head and stared at Draco.

"Ron is being controlled, and he is controlling Luna. He's becoming powerful and he wants me to tutor him. I can't handle all this. It's just too much to take in within twenty-four hours." Draco sat next to her and took in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't think about it too much. When you tutor him, I'll watch you two." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I….I want to know what he's up to!" Draco threw his hands in the air and stood up. Hermione looked up at him and then jumped up.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know around ten thirty, why?" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the portrait.

"I'll show you the passage." She said breathlessly, "Wait. I'm supposed to meet Harry!" Hermione spun around and faced Draco, "Do you still want to come?"

"Sure." They ran up tp the charms floor and she saw Harry sitting on the floor reading a book. He heard them walking and looked up. He gave Hermione a small smile. The portrait of the woman weaving was behind him.

"Is anyone else around?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, c'mon. Harry pulled the portrait open and the three of them ducked inside. Hermione led them down to wear she had gone the other night. No one was in the classroom.

"This is really cool. We should look down other passage ways." Harry suggested. Hermione noticed that Draco was very quiet, but she didn't say anything. Suddenly Harry came to a portrait back and pushed it open. It was near the Great Hall. They kept walking and found that the passage led it every house, including the head dorms, and even to kitchen. Harry looked at his watch.

"I better go, um….Ron needed to discuss something with me." He gave Hermione a quick hug and then ducked down a passage. Hermione and Draco stood in the cramped passage and she leaned away from him.

"You haven't said a word the whole time we've been here." Her eyes looked up at him and he looked away.

"What's there to say? I was taking it all in." He smirked at her, and leaned down.

"What are you doing?" She murmured. The knots start to tie again.

"Nothing." His breathe smelled of cinnamon and was warm on her face.

"Draco…." Her voice cracked and she stepped to the side, "I know you want me, but…you cannot have me." She laughed to cover up how nervous she was and began to follow the passage back the dorms.

"Oh c'mon _Hermione_. I bet you wanted to take me here just to tease me some more." She didn't realize he was so close to her and she jumped when his breathe hit her ear. She spun around and slammed him into the wall.

"Yes, oh Draco you've figured out my devious plans to have my way with you!" She cried melodramatically. She then pushed him away with a cackling laugh and kept walking.

"Are you glad you got that out of your system?" He murmured. She smacked her head in frustration.

"Draco, you are full of yourself. I don't want you!"

"Then why do you melt every time I kiss you?" He stared her down and she backed into a wall.

"I do not melt you idiot! I act, isn't that what you want? If you want it to be believable you are going to have to realize it's acting." She began to walk away from him but he stopped her.

"I don't want to play games with you anymore Granger…" he whispered in her ear.

"Too bad because I….do you hear that." Hermione froze. She heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Fuck, c'mon." Draco dragged her down another passage until the found an old tapestry to hide under. It was propped up by a desk and many stacks of books. They had to huddle underneath so she ended up on his lap. The footsteps grew closer and closer until a voice rang throughout the hallway.

"I sense them!"

* * *

Please reveiw you guys if you want more. Soemtimes I even take story suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ron, stop

"Ron, stop! What the hell are you doing?" Harry's voice ripped through the hallways, "Are you mad? No one is here!" Hermione tensed as Ron's footsteps came closer.

"What is this place, explain it to me." Ron demanded. Hermione saw their feet were right in front of them.

"I cannot believe you followed me." Harry snapped as Ron began to pace around.

"I can't find them now, dammit!" Ron kicked the stone wall and turned back to Harry.

"Ron, what is the point of this? What are you looking for?" Hermione could tell that Ron was getting agitated.

"Nothing. We should go." Ron's voice had changed. It was very soft all of the sudden. Finally they left and Hermione scooted away from Draco.

"What does he want with me?" Hermione whispered as her and Draco followed the passage back to their dorms.

"Probably just wants you to tutor him." Draco laughed. Hermione turned around and shoved him into the wall.

"Why can't you be serious about this?" She snapped.

"Because it is _too_ funny…" Draco leaned closer to her and her stomach flipped.

"Whatever." She muttered and kept walking down the hall. When she came to the painting she slammed it open and stormed over towards the couch to collect her things.

"Why does it make you so angry that I can't take Weasley's power tripping seriously?" Draco was still sniggering to himself. Hermione didn't even know why she was so angry, but she did know that his laughing was making her anger worse.

"I don't know, _Malfoy_." She glared at him, "Maybe I thought you could show some compassion towards me." Tears began to burn behind her eyes and she continued to pick up her books and quills. Suddenly Draco was next to her and he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but he came behind her and took her other wrist.

"Back on a last name basis?" He murmured. The books slipped out of her hands and fell onto the couch. Then she dropped everything and spun around, breaking her wrists out of his hands.

"How do you want this to be Draco Malfoy?" She screamed, "I don't even know how I feel about you. Everything is fine the way it is. The bet is off. Sleep with who ever you want, and just leave me out of it!" Dashing to the stares she looked back at him for a moment and then ran into her room and slammed the door. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes and wiped them away violently.

Walking over to her bed she shook with anger. A knock came on her door and she screamed in frustration. She buried her head in her pillow, but the knocks persisted. She ignored them and finally they stopped. She let go of her pillow and sat up. She took off her shoes, shirt and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a big black t-shirt and threw it on. Slipping off her skirt, she threw all of her clothes into the corner. Hermione leaned her head against the wall and traced the frame work of her closet.

"You know the door wasn't locked." She jumped and turned around. Draco sat on her bed in his black sweatpants.

"Get out." She slammed her hands down on her hips and then pointed to the door.

"No."

"You can't just say no, this is my room! How did you even get in here?! This is the Head girls room, it should be enchanted or something!" She threw her hands in the air.

"It is, the stairs turned into a slide but I just ran up it." He leaned back on her bed.

"Please get out Malfoy…." Her voice began to shake.

"Why?" He stood up and came at her. She slammed back into the wall as he stood over her.

"Because I don't want you here—"

"That's a lie." He whispered.

"No it is not!" She yelled and tried to shove him away. He didn't budge against her hands.

"Why can't you just accept that you want me?" He whispered.

"Is that all it's about, me wanting you? I'm not having this discussion with you. Get out now." She felt so helpless. Nothing she said was going to make him move. Her head dropped down, and she felt his hand on her chin, "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." She mumbled. Then his hand was gone and so was he body, "Now you're going to walk out, as soon as I ask you a question?" she screamed.

"Goodnight." He turned and stared at her until she stumbled back a bit. She slammed the door and crawled into her head and cried. She felt so confused and angry.

Her mind wandered all throughout the night, and every time she looked at the clock, only a few minutes had gone by. By four in the morning she felt like she was going insane. She stormed down the stairs and to his door. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she had to do something. She knocked softly a few times until she heard him moving around. He opened the door with squinty eyes.

"What are you doin—" She smashed her lips down on his and shoved him back into his room.


	10. Chapter 10

All she could think of to do was keep backing him up

All she could think of to do was keep backing him up. Suddenly he went backwards and she was on top of him. She felt like she needed revenge. She felt anger and passion run through her veins. Kissing him until she was out of breath, she then turned his head to the side and whispered, "You better realize who you are dealing with. I'm controlling this now."

Hermione pushed herself off of him, and walked out. She grinned with excitement. It was exhilarating to get revenge like that. Suddenly Hermione was thrown, literally, onto the floor. She spun herself over and Draco knelt down next to her.

"_This_ is beginning to get utterly ridiculous. Hermione, my love, what exactly do you want from me?" He hissed. It was so dark she couldn't see his face, and she felt all of the emotion drain out of her as she realized she didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't know what I want from you, Draco Malfoy. I just know I _need _someone to care for me. I don't know—" He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her up off the ground, "Why are you being so rough with me?!" She snapped and shoved him away.

"Oh, I'm sorry _sweetie_. I'm not in the best mood at four in the fucking morning." Draco was furious. She felt a wave of sadness come over her.

"Than I guess I know what I want." She stared at the ground. Wiping his hand down his face, he looked out the window.

"Look I care—"

"About my well being as a person." She blurted out, "I understand and I know where this is going. I'm sorry I woke you Draco." She turned to walk away but he slammed her into the wall, "Stop grabbing me like a fucking animal!" She cried.

"Well then listen to me. I care about you a great deal. I do. And! I know I can be a cocky idiot, but I care about you. I want to be there for you, I want to help you, and I don't want this to be up and down all the time—"

"What is this!? This is nothing!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "We're not together. We aren't in love! So _this_ doesn't matter!" She sobbed and smacked her chest over her heart. Finally she threw him off of her and started to back towards her stairs.

"Look, Hermione I can't just be in love with you. You are in enough danger already and—"

"And who said I was asking for you to love me?" Her tone was harsh but her voice was soft. Clearing her throat she calmly said, "I know where we stand Draco. I will help you with Pansy. This has been a _silly_ thirty minutes. Goodnight." He just stared at her. His expression was vacant and she took this as the time to run back up the stairs. Opening the door she let out one tiny sob and then composed herself.

"You are fine. You don't care about him in that way, and you never will." She whispered so quietly you could barely make out the words. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke with tear stains on her pillow. She rubbed the salty feeling out of her eyes and slowly got dressed. When she went downstairs she found that Draco wasn't there. I guess I'll be seeing less of him, she thought, but then she realized he hadn't come down stairs yet. Suddenly light footsteps came from across the room and she felt floored. She quickly sat in the arm chair and began to read a book. Hermione had no idea where Draco was now but she didn't think he was near her. Then her book was pushed down and they were face to face.

"Good morning." She said quietly trying to look him in the eyes.

"Hello." A small smile played on his lips. She tried to put the book back up but he threw it across the room.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No." He murmured. Then he leaned in and began to kiss her softly, "Let's not go to class today." He whispered between kisses.

"What are you doing?" She asked and shoved him away.

"I don't know." He just stared at her blankly.

"Well I don't know either. I'm going to breakfast." Getting up quickly, she noticed that he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Then she sprinted out of the portrait and into the hallway. I will just have to be impassive about everything that he tries to do, she thought.

Something tugged on her arm and she turned around to see a freckled face.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny was staring at her wide eyed

Ginny was staring at her wide eyed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and pulled her arm away.

"What's the matter with you today?" Hermione gave an awkward laugh and looked around the hallway.

"Hermione, are you fooling around with Malfoy?" Ginny face showed no emotion. She was serious that she didn't even blink.

"No Ginny! We put on an act to piss off Pansy but that's—"

"That's not what I mean." Ginny's face fell and she looked quickly back and forth, "I think the teacher's have been watching your dorm. I heard Snape talking to Dumbledore about moving you back to our dorms in Gryffindor."

"What, why!?" Why would they have to move her, she hasn't even done anything.

"Something about Malfoy. I don't know Hermione. I know this all sounds weird but, I just don't want you to get blamed for anything _he _does." Ginny nodded her head, and out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see Draco passing them. He didn't conceal the fact that he was looking at her.

"He hasn't done anything wrong Ginny. Everything is fine. Let's go to breakfast I'm starving." Hermione linked arms with her and they walked slowly to the Great Hall. Hermione sat next to Harry and looked to see if Ron was there. He wasn't.

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked casually.

"Nothing much. Why was Ron looking for me yesterday?" She buttered a piece of toast and stared at Harry. Sighing, he put down his mug of tea and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, but now he's very depressed and not feeling well. I don't know if he will go to his classes today." Harry seemed quite annoyed by Ron's changing attitudes. Hermione could see that Harry and Ginny were staring at each other. They must have been keeping something from her.

"Why is he depressed?" Hermione was bewildered at this point.

"We will both explain it to you later." Ginny said before Harry could answer.

"I wonder when he wants me to tutor him…." Hermione said this to keep the conversation on Ron.

"Oh well…you see Hermione, I don't think you will need to do that. Neville's been helping him…" Harry avoided her eyes as he said this.

"Oh well…I…that's fine. I mean I have to tutor Blaise anyway….Hermione felt a little bit hurt but she just shrugged to hide it.

"It's probably for the best that you don't tutor him Hermione." Ginny said quietly but Harry glared at her.

"Why?"

"No reason Hermione." Harry said before Ginny could answer.

"Please tell me Harry." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. His face softened and he took one of her hands.

"He's just very upset with you right now. I don't know why he just is. Don't worry about it alright." Hermione just nodded solemnly.

She wanted to cry so badly. Finally she stood up and excused herself from the table. When she got outside of the Great Hall doors she burst out in tears and began to walk very quickly towards the staircase. Suddenly she was pulled to the side and into someone's chest. When she shoved them away she saw it was Draco. She screamed in frustration.

"What are you doing? Following me, watching me, what is it?" She cried.

"I need to talk to you." He murmured and tried to pull her close to him.

"No! Not now, look at me!" She began to sob uncontrollably, "Draco, you can't keep surprising me and acting strange! We will talk later." She ran up the stairs and to the girl's lavatory.

"This is getting to be fucking ridiculous." She muttered as she slammed the door shut behind her.

After she finished wiping off her eye make up that had run down her cheeks, she looked at her self in the mirror. She looked so tired. All she wanted was for this to all be resolved. She kept staring at herself. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. What if Draco _does_ love you?

"Stupid! Don't think about that!" Hermione whispered angrily. She picked up her bag and stormed off to her first class.

During Potions Hermione kept her mind off of Draco by helping Blaise as much as she possibly could. She knew, though, that he was always watching her.

"Hermione…I don't think I'm doing this right." Blaise hesitated with every ingredient, which was good because it meant that he needed her attention almost all the time.

"Why don't you think it's correct?" She asked him.

"Well…I don't know, I mean. No it's right. It is correct." He put it in the cauldron.

"Good job Blaise." She patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to do now though…" He was really quite thick, she thought to herself.

"After the Penny Worms, you need a liquid. Read that." She pointed to his book.

"Oh alright…" He grabbed the small blue vile and began to measure. Hermione decided to make small talk.

"So are you still going with Pansy?" She asked curiously.

"No, we never really were. Just fooling around, you know." He chuckled as he put the liquid in the cauldron.

"Oh I see. Is our tutoring tonight?"

"Yeah I really need you to help me fix my paper before I hand it in." He sounded distant because he was concentrating so much.

"No problem." Hermione tapped her fingers on the table. Truthfully she was bored. Blaise was very nice though, he grew up much over the summer and she had many lovely conversations with him during their tutoring lessons. Although it was mostly small talk. The class ended and she hurried to pack her things.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes of course. See you then." She waved and walked out.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Draco said as he began to walk after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione finally stopped speeding down the hallway, took a deep breath, and turned around. Draco was only a few feet behind her. They stared at each other for a few moments and then he moved in closer.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I've been thinking…." He started and then paused, "I've been thinking about how you say this," he motioned between them, "is nothing. But it's not. I think it is something and I think that we really need to—" Draco was cut off by Pansy who had decided to stand right next to him and glare until he looked at her.

"I need my special ink back by dinner tonight." She seethed and walked away. Hermione didn't bother to ask. She just waited until Draco continued.

"I think we really need to keep it under control." He finally said. A pit of disappointment formed in her stomach but she nodded.

"Yeah. I already knew that and I agree." Her voice was soft.

Draco gave a small crooked smile and started to walk backwards, "I'll see you later then." And with that he turned and left her standing in the middle of the corridor. She shrugged it off and started walking with the flow of the hallway.

She was in a daze for the rest of her classes. Even at dinner she felt very out of it. Ginny waved a spoon right in front of Hermione's face and she didn't even blink. Harry chuckled and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing just tired."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione grabbed a corn muffin and started to butter it.

"Hermione there is something wrong and you must tell us." Ginny insisted.

Hermione thought quickly of an excuse and came up with, "I'm worried about Ron. Please tell me." She looked between Harry and Ginny.

"He knows how you feel about Draco…." Harry gave a weak smile.

"I don't feel anything…."

"It's okay Hermione; we know that you are falling in love with him. It's okay. " Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulders encouragingly.

"Ron is just adjusting—" Harry was cut off by Hermione's fake laughter.

"There is nothing to adjust to. He doesn't like me! So what if I'm falling in love with him, it doesn't matter because he doesn't love me back. Tell Ron that. Why doesn't he know that? Why does he know what I'm feeling?" Hermione rubbed the bottoms are her eyes to keep from crying.

"It's that book he got from Luna. He can tell what almost all of us are feeling because he is close with us. He isn't close enough to Draco to be able to tell what he is feeling." Harry explained. Hermione was fed up with the discussion.

"Fine. I don't care. I have to tutor Blaise tonight so you two owl me later." She excused herself from the table, the same as she did at Breakfast and walked out, except this time she didn't cry. She simply sat outside the Great Hall hoping Draco wouldn't find her.

She still had time before tutoring Blaise so she decided to go to the library. She was the only person in there aside from the librarian. She sat at a table, took out her book, and put her head down. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Draco standing in front of her. She stopped closing her eyes. She got what she wanted; he wasn't going to go after her anymore. That's what she wanted.

Ten minutes went by and all she could feel was herself falling into depression. Find something positive, she thought. You're single…well you were always single but now you should look at the guys around you and…

"Oh hey Hermione." She looked up and saw Blaise smiling down at her. Bingo. "Hey. Oh please sit," She gestured to the seat across from her, "What are you doing here?" He put a huge book on the table and stared at it.

"I have to do a paper for Charms and I need to look up some kinda special gesture thingie—"

"The Jivogne wave." Hermione had done that paper a few weeks ago.

"Yes and I haven't done it so I figured I should just look it up now instead of putting it off. How are you? You looked a bit unhappy when I spotted you." Hermione didn't know whether she should just tell Blaise about Draco or avoid it.

"Well, I don't know just figuring out some friendship issue…. You know Blaise I can tutor you for other things too." Hermione tried to sound serious and not too flirty.

"Really that'd be great. You're so smart Hermione it would be wonderful if you would help me." He smiled at her. He had perfect teeth. In all he was very handsome. He had jet black hair, pale skin, light green eyes, and a full mouth He had never really said anything mean to her when they were younger, and she appreciated that.

"Is that Pansy?" Hermione noticed a skinny dark haired girl rushing towards a book case.

"Yeah…um, I'll be right back." He got up and rushed after her. Pansy always seemed to have some sort of drama, Hermione thought. She looked over the book Blaise had put on the table. She really didn't care for this book. It was mostly pictures of different spell and charm gestures. Then again it was mostly a picture book, very few words, that's probably why Hermione didn't like it.

"Sorry about that." Blaise sat down and she saw Pansy briskly walk out.

"Is she alright?"

"Oh she's fine, just stuff with Draco. The usual." Hermione's stomach twisted. Was Pansy with Draco now?

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. It did when we were like fourteen but after a while you just get used to her complaining and getting upset over little things. You get tired of telling her that if she's not happy with him, than to move on. She never listens." Blaise took a piece of parchment out from his bag and opened up the book. Maybe he wasn't as thick as Hermione thought.

"I have to ask you something, I'm sorry if it's weird." Blaise just chuckled.

"Go ahead."

"You hooked up with Pansy on and off like for a while?" he nodded, "Do you enjoy fooling around with people with no emotional ties?"

"Oh yes." He grinned and began to skim the book. Hermione felt a moment of boldness.

"So do I."

(A/N I know he is actually black but I've been writing him as pale for my whole harry potter writey thing. But I do know! Next story he's in he'll look like how he's supposed too =]).


	13. Chapter 13

Blaise looked up from his book. Hermione felt like her heart had stopped. She had definitely taken it too far. Than he gave her a devilish grin and leaned back in his chair.

"Well we do have a classroom to ourselves in ten minutes." Hermione sighed in relief and than smiled at him.

"Let's go." She murmured. They grabbed their bags and walked swiftly out the door. While they were walking she noticed how incredibly tall he was, even taller than Ron. He caught her looking at him and gave out a chuckle.

"You're somethin' else you know that?" He nudged her elbow.

"Why do you say that?"

"You could have any guy you want in all the houses, and you keep picking your rivals." She rounded on him.

"Not on purpose!" She gave an exasperated laugh.

"I never said it was on purpose. I just simply stated that you are choosing and odd bunch."

"I would hardly call it a bunch; I'm not going to go after Crabbe or Goyle."

"Oh please don't put that image in my head." He groaned. They shared a few more laughs and before they knew it were in the class room.

A knew kind of knot tied in Hermione's stomach as Blaise threw his bag on a table. Was she being to careless? She put her things down gently on a chair and stood awkwardly next to the table. He had a soft smile on his lips as he looked at her.

"You're nervous."

"No."

"Why lie?" He then opened his bag and took out the paper he had asked her to correct.

"What are you doing?" Hermione tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Can you correct this?" Blaise sat down at the table. What was going on? She went along with it.

"Yes, of course!" She sat down quickly and pulled out a quill. Hermione read down the paper and Blaise stood up to walk around the classroom. Her nervousness had gone away. She was completely immersed in correcting. Suddenly she felt a soft pressure on her neck. She gently moved her hand up to her shoulder and found Blaise kissing her neck.

"You know, you're pretty smart yourself." She murmured. He smiled against her skin and kept kissing it. His hands found the buttons on her shirt and began undoing them. Hermione's nervousness was still absent, however; she felt a new emotion rising in her stomach.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her, than she stood up, turned, and jumped on him. They fell onto the floor with her straddling him. He was completely delighted and confused at the same time as she could read on his face. As they began to kiss wildly the door opened a crack. Then slammed completely opened. Hermione gave a small squeak and jumped off of Blaise.

"What are you doing? Draco's down here!" Crabbe stood in the door way waving his arms in disbelief at what was going on.

"Okay, okay Crabbe it's alright." Blaise got up and walked over to him, "I'm sure Draco won't mind. I'll deal with him if he gets into a little tizzy." Crabbe kept staring between the two of them. He shrugged and walked out.

"This was a bad place for this." Hermione gave a panicky giggle and buttoned her shirt.

"Hermione. It's fine what will Draco care if we fool around?"

"I don't know if he will care or not." She felt overwhelmed with emotions now.

"What do you—"

"He just can't make up his mind about me and it's making me want to die!" She cried and buried her face in her hands. She felt his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I hate to tell you but that's just how he is about everything to everyone. Don't let it ruin your happiness and don't schedule your life around him. It won't benefit you." He let her go and Hermione looked up at him.

"You're right, but I do feel that you need to study so let's get back to that for now." He nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.


	14. Chapter 14

By eleven thirty Hermione felt that Blaise finally understood what they were studying. He walked her back to her dormitory. They stood outside the portrait for a moment and looked at each other.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem." She murmured.

"I'd better go—"

"You don't have to go." She looked up at him expectantly. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You could come up to my room, and we could hang out." Hermione twirled a piece of hair nervously.

"Alright. Is Draco up?" Hermione's heart sank. She didn't want to argue with Draco about this tonight.

"I'll check and then sneak you in?" Blaise just nodded. Hermione held her breath as she walked through the portrait hole. The fire was on but it seemed that Draco had already gone up to bed. She walked to end of his stairs and listened. She could hear him talking to someone…probably Pansy.

She ran back to the portrait hole, grabbed Blaise, and rushed him upstairs. She closed the door silently and let out a huge sigh. Blaise sat on her bed and stared at her. He had a small grin playing on his lips. She melted.

"What do you want to do?" She asked and bit her lip.

"Hmm…sleep." He kicked off his shoes and crawled into her bed.

"Blaise!," She jumped onto the bed and sat on top of him, "You just came up here to sleep?" She laughed.

"Of course not. Get under here with me." She slipped under the quilt and lay next to him. Her nerves were on edge. She was in bed with Blaise Zambini. He slowly pulled her on top of him so that she was lying on his chest. He smelled so good, like cinnamon and chocolate. She was shy though so she kept her head turned away from his.

"Hey," he whispered and turned her head. Then he kissed her gently, "Don't be nervous. We're not doing anything wrong." They kissed a while longer until Hermione heard footsteps.

"What if he comes in here?" Her whispers were filled with panic.

"It's just Draco, you are over thinking it." Blaise whispered back.

"Hermione are you up?" Draco knocked on the door.

"N—" Blaise covered her mouth. Hermione faked a yawn "I'm sleeping Draco…I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay Goodnight Hermione." Draco's footsteps faded and Hermione gave out a hushed laugh.

"I don't think you're a Gryffindor." Blaise said suddenly.

"Why?"

"You break rules and run around with Slytherin boys." He stroked her hair.

"I've broken the rules many times; I've just never been involved with Slytherin boys before." She sighed. He started kissing her again.

"


	15. Chapter 15

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Blaise finally stopped and stared at her. Hermione just stared back at him. She didn't blink. For some reason she felt as though she was becoming herself again….which was strange because she was not acting anything like it. Blaise sighed.

"I should go."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. They slowly got out of her bed. He stood at her door looking down at her.

"Feel confident?" He murmured. She nodded again and he smiled, "Good." He kissed her cheek, "Night." And with that he was gone. Hermione changed into her pajamas and crawled back into bed. Aside from feeling confident she also felt worried. Her mind was telling her be alert but she didn't know why.

The next day Hermione woke up feeling a weight lifted. She didn't know why she felt this way. Was this all she needed? To randomly kiss a boy for a few hours? It didn't matter what it was, she liked the feeling. After getting dressed she bounced downstairs to read for a while. Draco hadn't come down yet but it wasn't surprising. Ten minutes later footsteps shuffled down his stairs and a thud hit one of the chairs. When she looked up she sucked in a breath.

He looked a mess. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot, and he hadn't even tied his tie. He didn't look sad or angry just tired. Hermione closed her book quietly. He didn't notice her staring at him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…." His tone was high.

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm alright." His took his tie in his hands.

"Draco—"

"What?" He looked at her with a bit of annoyance.

"Nothing…." Hermione stopped pushing. She opened her book up again.

"Are you going to be tutoring Blaise again tonight?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It depends if he needs help with something. Why?" Hermione heart started to pound loudly.

"I don't know…you guys were out really late." He stared at her. There was no emotion in his eyes. She couldn't read him, and it was driving her mad.

"Yeah, I lost track of time while editing one of his papers." She amazed herself. It was the first time she had lied to Draco without her voice quavering.

A knock came from the portrait and Draco stood up. Before Hermione could look up Pansy was fly tackling Draco into the wall.

"Draco. _Why_ are _you_ so _tired_?" Pansy baby talked to him but his face didn't twist into disgust.

"I don't feel very well." He said quietly. He kept his eyes down towards the floor.

"Oh, do you want me to get you anything?" Pansy kissed his forehead lovingly. At least no one could ever say she lacked in affection. Draco kept quiet for a moment, "Baby…"

"I really don't feel well Pansy can you take me back upstairs?" He mumbled.

"Yeah yeah, of course." They slowly made their way up the stairs and disappeared. Hermione stared off into space.

She slowly dragged herself out of her seat and towards the portrait. She took one last look at the stairs and then left. While walking through crowds of younger students she pulled her hair up and confined it to a bun. She was trapped in a daze and everything, everyone, was floating past her like a dream. Why was he so distant now?

"Hermione, I'm talking to you!"

"What?" Finally her dream broke and she looked to her left. Ginny was standing with her hands on hips. Her lips were pursed and and her chin was high, "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing to Ron?" A slight hestance was in her tone.

"I haven't spoken to Ron for a few days now Gin', you know that—"

"No! That is a lie! You broke his heart Hermione!" Ginny was screaming. Taken a back, Hermione couldn't think of anything to reply with.

Ginny started her rant again, "He was sad enough about you and Draco, but Blaise?! What-who-who do you think you are? If you even cared about my brother as a human being you would have the decency to…to not leave him waiting around for the likes of you Miss Hermione Granger! I'd like to knock you off your pedestal—" Harry lunged behind Ginny and spun her around.

"What are you doing!? Ginny what has gotten into…." Harry faded. His eyes focused in on something in Ginny's, "Ginny go to class. _Clear your mind_." Those were his final words to her and he set her off.

Hermione hadn't noticed, but through out Ginny's rant she had dropped all of her books and coward into a hallway corner. She let out a few sighs and then picked up her things. Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think twice about it. She's a bit under the weather—"

"Harry, how did she know about Blaise?" Hermione felt warm tears rising in her eyes and choking her.

"What, oh I don't know, Blaise probably—"

"No!" Hermione snapped, "Blaise would not say a word because he knows that I don't want Draco to know."

"You know it's Ron….."

"I'm what?" Ron appeared next to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione breathed in sharply. Ron's voice tickled her ear and she felt a wave of fear wash over her. She turned her body and looked up into his eyes.

"Ron you're still sick." Harry stared at him with a blank face.

Hermione, when do you think you can tutor me?" Hermione was shocked. She would have never thought Ron was ill. His cheeks were rosy, he had a warm smile, and she almost blushed when he looked at her.

A voice in Hermione's head clicked and she spoke "Tonight is fine."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry looked at her. She thought. Was tonight okay? She blinked and then nodded, "Yeah, yeah it is okay. I'm sure."

"Great, we'll meet in the library then. C'ya Harry." Ron nudged Harry playfully and then walked away.

"I'm teaching you occlumency." Harry said abruptly. Hermione looked at the floor.

"What is happening to him?"

"He's learning too much from that book. I think he can see and hear what people are doing now. I know occlumency works though accept you need to replace your thoughts and actions with fake ones. I have a book I'll give it to you." Harry put an arm around Hermione and they kept walking to breakfast

"How do you know he can't hear us now?"

"That's part of it. It's a charm."

"Can he listen and see Blaise or Draco?" Hermione couldn't even control her worry. She was shaking.

"No, he isn't close enough to them. He'll never be. Don't worry I have this under control. We will be fine—"

"Is Luna okay?" Hermione stopped walking, "I just have so many questions and I don't know what I am going to do with myself today. There's something wrong with Draco!" Hermione blurted out. Harry raised an eyebrow. He looked around for a second and then sighed.

"Who do you want to be with Hermione?"

"No one."

"Okay. I'm not going to drag it out of you." Harry began to walk towards the Great Hall doors.

"I don't know who!" Hermione yelped. Harry just nodded and kept walking.

"I know." His last words before opening the doors. Hermione followed him.

The Great Hall was roaring with laughter and cheers for some reason. She felt a whirlwind of good feeling coming from every direction. A breeze hit Hermione's cheek and she turned. Ron was standing in the corner laughing with Ginny and Harry. Something beckoned her towards them. When her feet began to move Hermione tried to shake this confusion from her head. It was no use. Ron pulled her under his arm and kissed her forehead.

"We miss you, come back from the dark side every once in a while." A laugh croaked out from Hermione's throat.

Everything was spinning. She felt like she was on the merry-go-round at the circus. Ron's face was glowing but Hermione wasn't comforted. Terror was flowing through her veins. She started to mentally pound at her brain. 'Let me go!' Her mind screamed and screamed until suddenly everything stopped.

She turned and rain out of the room. People were yelling her name but she didn't care. She kept running, her eyes blurred, until she bashed into something. Sobs broke out from her and she collapsed but something caught her.

"Hermione! Hermione what's wrong?" A gentle hand lifted her face and she was met with Peridot eyes. Hermione couldn't form words. She just buried her head into his chest, "What happened?" he whispered. He swayed her back and forth gently and she began to calm down.

"I'm j-just so scared. I don't kn-know what to do." All of her strength and breath was falling out of her. Her knees buckled but Blaise was holding her tight.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing Draco she's fine."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione winced. Was this really happening? All this at once. She pulled it together and stepped back from Blaise. Draco stood with Crabbe by his side. He still looked awful and sick. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly Blaise's arms were around her again. Her worst fears were being brought to life.

"She's fine Draco, let her alone." Blaise was firm.

"Me? Let her alone? You're the one constricting her." Draco's eyes filled with anger.

"At least I don't control her or lead her on." Their eyes were locked.

"I don't control her. You know that. If I did you wouldn't have left my dormitory so late last night _my friend_." Draco's eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Go then Draco."

"No. You're not even in this. This isn't anything to you!" Draco threw his hands in the air.

"I'm fine." Hermione piped up. No one heard her.

"You can't control people Draco." Blaise was rounding on him.

"I'm not controlling anyone Blaise." The tension was building.

"Then why don't you just keep walking mate." Blaise stepped aside and gestured to the Great Hall doors.

"Why don't you tell me why you were leaving my dorm last night?" Draco's eyes flashed. Hermione's heart had been pounding so hard her chest hurt. In an instant it stopped.

"I was just walking Hermione back up there."

"No, no, I realize that. However you she came back around eleven. You left at three." Draco was walking closer to them.

"Stop controlling people Draco." Blaise hissed.

Hermione closed her eyes wishing it would all just stop. She felt short of breath. Calmness came over her, and then it went black.

"Hermione, dear are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up too fast. A head rush came over her and she lay back down in the Hospital wind bed.

"I passed out." Hermione sighed, and then with more realization she sat up straight, "I passed out!" She looked around the room agitatedly.

"Yes, but you're fine. You just needed to eat something." Madame Pomfery handed her a piece of toast and some pumpkin juice. Hermione ate in silence. Madame Pomfery bustled out of the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"Feeling better?" Harry waltzed in. Hermione jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah I want to get out of here. Where is everyone?" She shook her thoughts away.

"Oh it's almost lunch now. Let's go walk around for a bit."

"Lunch!" Hermione threw the toast and pumpkin juice into the air, whipped out her wand and made them disappear before falling to the ground, "I missed all my classes!" She jumped out of bed and grabbed her bag.

"Calm down, don't want to pass out again! 'Mione I got your work, I sent it to your dorm with Draco. Don't worry." Harry gestured for her to come with him. She complied in silence.

"It's all turning on me Harry. I can't keep my life straight." She whispered as her eyes shifted around the hall.

They walked towards the doors that lead outside. A green banner and a blue banner hung over the doors. The first Quidditch match was this weekend. Outside the air was a bit warmer than she expected. It was only October though…. With a sigh she looked over at Harry.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was strong

"What ever makes you happy." Harry rested a hand on her shoulder and searched her eyes for the answer. Leaves blew in the wind and Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach.

"I don't know what makes me happy. I don't think anything does. I think at the most I am mildly content."

"Hermione, if you keep worrying about everything you _will never_ be happy." Harry looked at her for a moment and then back out onto the lawn.

"I don't want to fall in love with the wrong one."

"If you're too scared to take the risk than stay the way you are. Live in this agony Hermione but don't expect anyone to come riding in on a white horse." Harry started to walk away and Hermione followed.

"I don't. Harry, you know I'm not like that." She stopped him by grabbing his forearm. They faced each other. Harry's eyes darted all over as if he was searching for a message in the clouds.

"Can I be straight with you? Are you up for it?" Harry places his hands on her arms. She nodded slowly.

"I'm not ill Harry, I'm fine."

"Ron is dieing. I don't think he will make it past December." Hermione's mouth fell open but she slammed it shut. She had to be strong. Just then they were greeted with the doomed one himself, walking out the doors and waving madly towards them. A stupid grin sprawled across his face.

****REVEIWS!!*** =]


	18. Chapter 18

"I am going to go." Hermione tried to dart away but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"You should have a talk with him."

"I don't have enough control over my mind Harry, let me go!" She whispered urgently. Ron's body was next to hers in an instant.

"You feel better 'Mione?" Ron looked at her with concern. She just nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I'm alright, but I think I'm going to go lie down for the rest of the day." Hermione made a dash towards the doors. She stomped up to her dorm and threw herself down on the couch. She wasn't going to the rest of her classes today. Her life was exhausting her.

"How are you?" Draco's voice cut through the air. She looked up at the top of his stairs and saw him leaning in the door way. Black pants, white shirt with a Slytherin tie and a grey cardigan. He looked like he always did but something was different.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Alright."

"I was with Blaise last night." Hermione was tired of hiding things and lying. She felt all of her truths pouring out of her.

"I know. Did you sleep with him?" Draco stared at her blankly. The tone of the room was solemn. He came clunking down the stairs and sat across from her.

"No. Have you been sleeping with Pansy?" Hermione stared back. Their eyes were locked together.

"No."

"Are you two an item?"

"No." Draco began to ascend the stairs.

"Then why was she calling you baby and hanging on you?" Hermione's eyes followed him as he went and sat down in the big armchair.

"I needed someone to distract me."

"From what?"

"You." Hermione felt her stomach crunch. It was hard to be so honest sometimes. She wasn't expecting this.

"You don't love me." Hermione kept strong and didn't even blink.

"Yes I do."

"Oh Draco, let's not start his!" She jumped up and stormed over to the window, "It doesn't matter if we love each other things are complicated enough as it is and I can only imagine the death threats if we became a couple. I'm a mud-blood." She hissed, "You're a pure blooded heir to a death eater. No matter how much we love each other we can never be together." She thought she had finalized the matter. She was wrong.

"In public yes but… we can love each other here. In our dorms and anywhere else where we are alone." Draco stood up too and walked over to her.

"What would be the point?" Hermione turned around and stared at him.

"I want to be with you!"

"I know you do, but do want us to die? We would be killed if anyone found, you told me I was in enough danger already! Are you just throwing all that aside, and deciding to be careless? Draco, we can't keep running through the list of pro's and con's. We will never win and I'M STILL SUPPOSED TO BE WITH RON!" Hermione threw her hands over her mouth. She didn't say that. Who said that?

"What?!" Draco stepped away from her. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated hard on blocking her mind.

"Ron can hear me. I need to block my mind." She whispered. Harry needed to teach her occlumency tonight.

"What? Can he here me?"

"No. Only me. Because we are close." Hermione kept her eyes closed, "I do love you. I will try to make this work." She whispered. She opened her eyes leaned in and kissed him.

********

"When did you first see Voldemort." Draco cringed when Hermione said the name. She had forgotten that he wasn't used to it.

"I was about ten. It was the Christmas vacation of our first year. He wasn't human obviously but… none the less intimidating." Draco leaned his head on his arm. It was four in the morning and they were lying awake in his bed, discussing their lives.

"Do you have the dark mark?" Hermione looked at him expectantly. He looked down.

"No. I will soon though…." Hermione sighed at his answer, "Where are you going this summer?"

"Depends…if there's a war then to war." She looked down at him

"Would you kill me in battle?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I don't think I could, the killing curse has to be meant—"

"You know what I mean…"

"No." She shook her head and kissed him gently. They lay still and naked for the next few hours waiting for the sun to come up. Draco fell asleep at 6:30 and Hermione crept back to her room to get dressed. When he finally awoke it was time to go to the Great Hall. Hermione waited to say goodbye to him at the portrait. Another difficult thing in her life but by now it just seemed like she was collecting difficulties. He finally came trotting down the stairs. They kissed for a few minutes until leaving the dorm as two separate people.

Harry ran up to her.

"Our lesson begins now."

"What?" She stared at him as they walked down to breakfast.

"Ron said he knows you love Malfoy. I don't want him to know anymore, so start listening and learning." Harry explained the technique to Hermione and they practiced it a few times. She was a quick learner, faster than Harry so by the time they had reached the Gryffindor table she knew what to do.

Ron stared at Hermione with contempt, "Hermione, how come we never see you anymore?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's mouth twitched and then she focused all of her energy on what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of work as head girl. I'll make time for you, I promise!" She felt intensity take over her body. Suddenly a force pushed her forward into Ron, and his lips smashed down on hers. Was she going insane?

"Ron we have to go!" Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Seamus sat.

"Bye." Well that was a dumb thing to say, Hermione thought.

"C'mon Hermione." Ginny appeared next to her, "He's acting like a fool."

"Alright…." She was speechless. What could she say in these situations? When she turned to walk away with Ginny she saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table looking down at his plate. She had no clue if he had seen them kiss or not. It wouldn't matter; Draco knew they had to act like they had nothing to do with each other. She cleared her mind as she realized she was thinking of Draco. Ginny sat her down at the end of the table.

"Listening quickly, and block your mind okay?" Ginny did know.

"Yes."

"Ron is becoming more powerful by the day but it is killing him. We have to start going up against him. He can survive this but we need to _get the book_!" She whispered urgently, "Meet us in the library tonight. We have to start devising a plan."

"Okay, I might have to tutor Blaise tonight so that should work fine."

Hermione grabbed some food and started eating. When she cleared her mind she felt at peace. Everyone around her had no idea about her life or what she was going through. It was a bit depressing. Nonetheless she needed to be strong. If Ron even knew how much she loved Draco-

"Hermione, can I walk you to class?" Blaise's voice came from behind her and she turned to see a warm smile on his face. She nodded and hugged Ginny good bye.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Blaise said as they got outside the Great Hall. No one had left yet so the hall was desolate and quiet.

"About?"

"The other night." Hermione tried to contain a giggle.

"What about it, Blaise?" She nudged him.

"I think I need some more _tutoring_." He placed an arm around her shoulders and she smelt the chocolate and cinnamon. Two voices screamed in her head. You have to act normal! You're with Draco! She felt it would be safer to go with the first one. She blushed a little put her hand on his shoulder so they were face to face.

"Where?"

"The library."

"What there are like tons of people there!" Then she remembered she had to meet Harry and Ginny tonight, "Never mind, it will be _kinky_." She tried to sound sexy but almost ended up laughing at herself. Hermione how crazy are you going to get, she thought. Blaise burst out laughing.

"Oh wow Hermione, I meant we could study first there and then go off into a classroom. Oh my love you are a weird one." He kissed her forehead and laughed for a little while longer until they walked into class.

Snape was in a surprisingly good mood, and decided to just let them go at it with the potions book. They had to pick a potion that would affect their moods. Hermione and Blaise picked the Blooritz potion. Whomever drank it would feel whatever their suppressed mood was. Hermione kind of didn't like where this was going.

"Oh Blaise, this potion will just make me depressed!"

"You really think that's what you're suppressing? Depression? I'm pretty sure you're really hiding some kind of _sexual temptress_." He murmured. She smacked him in the arm. Draco was right in front of them working on a potion with Pansy. He still hadn't heard or seen her do anything today. She had hoped it would stay that way. When no one was looking he even flashed her a real smile. It made her stomach fly up her heart. Something was bothering her though, deep down inside and she couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe the potion would take care of it.

"I think I messed it up…." Blaise gave her freaked out face.

"Why?"

"I put in way too much seed oil." He said sadly. Hermione wanted to give him a hug, strangely, when she saw how down trotted her looked.

"Oh it's alright, look it's turning the right color I'm sure it's fine!" And with that she scooped some out and drank it.

Hermione felt nothing. Yep, he had fucked up the damn potion. Oh well. She patted him on the shoulder and told him he gave it a good try. As class ended she looked up at Blaise. Was it the lighting or were his eyes really green today? As they walked out she felt a little woozy.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. At least Snape gave us some credit."

"Oh it's alright baby, you're still cute!" Her words were slurred into mush. Blaise pulled her over to the side of the hallway.

"Hermione…are you okay?"

"I feel beautiful!" And she did! So beautiful infact that she felt she needed no shirt. As she began to unbutton it Draco ran over and grabbed her.

"Zambini what did she drink!?"

"You're hot too!"

"Um…I sort of messed up the potion with too much seed oil." Blaise ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We have to take her back to Snape." Draco kept re-buttoning her shirt as she unbuttoned it several times.

"Snape is gone by now! We'll just take her to the nurse or…the bathroom?" Blaise gave Draco a smirk.

"No…no! Blaise get a grip, she isn't _Parkinson_." Draco gave a cold laugh but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Well, since you already know we've snogged before I might as well tell you we are having a tutoring session tonight-"

"What's it to me?" Draco said quickly as he practically carried her up to the nurses office.

"I'm just saying, so we don't have anymore arguments."

"Whatever." Draco hissed.

"I wanna go to class! Eh-eh! Get off grabby!" She tried to push Draco's hands away from her waist but she was too…out of it.

"Granger, you're drunk or something-so…shut up and come on!"

"Oh you wanna go?" She leaned into him and kissed him sloppily.

"Blaise, can you just take her. _And really take her_, don't go off somewhere with her, please…." He muttered and handed her over to Blaise. He didn't know why but he just couldn't handle her right now, plus he was going to be late to Transfiguration.

"Sure." Blaise felt it would be easier to just pick her up and carry her rather than try to make her go.

"Blaise….where are we going? Can we go to a party-I like that so much! People kiss at parties!" She was like a rag doll in his arms.

"What were you suppressing?" He laughed. Madam Pomfery sighed as they entered.

"She might as well just live here, what happened now?"

"I put too much seed oil in our Blooritz potion. Don't know what it's done to her though." Blaise laid her on a bed. She seemed like she was going to fall asleep.

"You might as well have given her a bottle of Schnapps…."she muttered.

"What's…Schnapps?"

"Never mind." Madam Pomfery came over with a vile of something yellow and smelling wretched, "Open." Hermione looked ridiculous with her mouth open and tongue sticking out. Pomfery dumped the potion inside her mouth. Immediately Hermione snapped up.

"Why am I here?" she groaned.

"Potion gone badly, I'll give you a note to your classes." She scribbled on a piece of scroll and they set off.

"Well at least I didn't miss any of my classes this time. What happened exactly?"

"You seemed to be very drunk basically. Draco was not amused."

"Oh…what did I do?" Hermione tried not to sound worried.

"Nothing really you were just silly. By the way he knows about our tutoring tonight and he's fine with it. No need to sneak around."

"Oh…okay then. Well I will see you later. Bye!" She gave him a quick hug and then walked away. She felt like she was going to freak out. Why did she have no control over her life? Why?

--------------------- --------------- -------------------- --------------------- --------------------

Before lunch Hermione met up with Blaise again. They weren't really hungry so they just strolled around outside. She really enjoyed his company; he was very easy to talk to.

"So what did Draco say about us hooking up?"

"Literally he said 'what's it to me', so I assume that means who cares?" Blaise shrugged.

"Oh okay then."

"I think he'll probably hook up with Pansy or something tonight. I thought she was talking about that before in Charms." Hermione felt a twinge in her side. Whatever, she thought; we have to keep up our personas.

"We'll have fun tonight…." She murmured.

"Why not now, everyone is inside?" He pulled her into his chest and stared down at her. Her breath escaped her, damn those green eyes!

"Where?"

"Behind the green houses, for a little while." They ran back there and threw their books and things on the ground. He slammed her into the stucco wall but kissed her gently. She didn't know why but when he kissed her it was just amazing. He was just amazing at kissing, so amazing infact that she sort of forgot about Draco…completely.

"Take off your shirt." She whispered. It was almost November but she didn't care. She had never seen him without a shirt on. Of course as soon as he took it off she nearly fell off the wall. Quidditch is a good work out. Even though the wind was blowing, sweat dripped down her nose. Their body heat together was like fire. His hands reached up her skirt and grabbed at her panties, but she stopped him by saying-

"We have to go in soon."

"Not yet though—" He smashed his lips back down on hers and kept his hand under her skirt. Her mind was constantly at battle with so many things and now it was deciding whether she should just obey him or insist on going in. His kisses decided for her and slowly she realized her skirt and panties were coming off. Well he wasn't the first person to see half naked this week, she thought. But as he was unbuttoning his pants they heard feet shuffling inside the green house. Now they were late for class.

Hermione pulled everything back on in an instant and let out a huge sigh of frustration. Blaise put his shirt on and then pulled her over to him. He kissed her cheek and gave out a sigh.

"Later." Hermione promised him. He smirked and put her hand on his crotch.

"Later." Blaise kissed her one last time before they ran back up to the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

The first few clicks of her shoes on the marble floors felt like someone screaming in her ears. Maybe she was taking everything all too far. Maybe she was rushing into things she really didn't want to do. Did she even know what she wanted to do? Okay, yes, she had sex with Draco but that was one time, one night. Blaise was another story. Blaise is good looking and funny and charming. But he is just a friend right? So no need to make this more than a hook up, Hermione, don't get ahead of yourself. A head? Your thoughts- shut up!

Hermione froze where she was. She whispered, "I really hope you didn't catch any of that Ronald…."

Her heels kept clicking and the sound was cutting a hole in the back of her head. She felt like everyone could see what she was thinking. This is a horrible way to live, she thought. Her feet stopped moving. Hermione looked around. She felt like she was using all of her strength to try to pick up her foot, but it wouldn't budge. In a minute Ron was jogging down the stairs with his same stupid grin on his face. He was starting to resemble a clown.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

"No I have to go to class Ron!" Hermione didn't even try to hide her anger.

"Just one minute, please?" He put his hands on her arms. They were so cold.

"No! STOP!" Hermione screamed. Her legs un-stuck and she almost fell on the ground.

"Fine! You don't have time for me but you have all the time in the world for Slytherin guys don't you?" He hissed.

"Ron, just shut up and leave me alone!" Hermione began to run up the stairs. But her leg caught on something and she fell. When she rolled onto her back, Ron was standing over her. He crouched down.

"You better watch yourself Mudblood. I don't have time to play petty games. Your little friend is dieing, just look into his eyes—" Ron grabbed Hermione by the chin and forced to look in his brown eyes. They weren't brown at all now. They were white, and when she couldn't look away she saw the door and heard someone screaming behind it. Hermione closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in class.

"Miss Granger?"

"Sorry…I got distracted." Her immediate response.

------------------ ------------------------ ----------------- --------------

Hermione grabbed Draco before dinner. His eyes were vacant. Zero emotion.

"I'm sorry about Blaise."

"Why?" His tone was little cold.

"I just thought I had to keep up appearances. Do you want me to cancel?" Hermione put her hand on his cheek.

"No I want you to act normal Granger." He removed her hand and walked into the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't surprised. With a sigh she hung her head, but when her eyes met the floor she saw something. A book.

Her hands grazed over its intricately woven cover. It was a scene of a dragon, holding a flower, sleeping on the moon and a unicorn watching from the ground with its mate. She picked it up and opened it. It had no name inside. She read the first page.

_I wish I didn't have to do this. It really sucks to have to leave. I love being with him, but being without him is so hard. Mother says I have to find a pretty dress for the ceremony. I hope he loves me. I hope we have wonderful children. I'm worried to be honest. It's always scary seeing him. I feel like someone is suffocating me, but then I always feel better when someone holds my hand. I have to go, Father's coming- bye._

Hermione shoved the book in her bag and stormed into the Great Hall. This book was meant to be a secret, she thought, from everyone including this person's family. Hermione took her seat next to Harry.

"Are we still meeting tonight?" He tapped her arm.

"Yeah, I have to tutor Blaise first. I'm a little worried about that."

"Why?" Harry sipped his water.

"I think he wants me to have sex with him." Harry spit out his drink and looked at her. She stared back expectantly.

"Well you're not going to are you?!" He burst out half laughing half completely confused.

"No-I won't…" Hermione placed her hands in her lap.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" Harry murmured.

"I don't know. I have to act normal. That includes having sex with him."

"You've done it before?" Harry grabbed her arm. She looked at him and laughed.

"No! It's just been implied that we will." Hermione took a biscuit and began to chomp on it madly.

"Alright well. Just…don't!" Harry went back to eating.

"We have a lot to talk about tonight. I found a book, like a diary," Harry's eyes flashed, "Nothing serious, believe I would have seen any sign of Voldemort. It's interesting thought. We need to take a better look at it." Harry nodded, "Where's Ron?"

"Sleeping."

"Is he falling ill again?" Hermione ran her fingers around her goblet.

"No…I sort of made him sleep with a potion I made. I figure if he's a sleep he isn't causing harm." Harry gave a chuckle.

"Good thinking. Ugh, dinner is over already. I have to go, come to the library at eleven, no later!" She whispered urgently.

Hermione ran up stairs. She stood outside the library doors waiting for Blaise to show. When he finally walked up to her, she felt her mind fill with anxiety. He ran his fingers down her spine. This was the most intense he had ever been with her. He kept his hand on her lower back as they walked into the library. It was deserted. He walked her all the way to the back and as soon as they reached the shelves he spun her around. He smashed her into the books with his body and began to kiss her wildly. She was so lost in what was going on. She felt dizzy. He put his hands on the bottom her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She gasped and pulled away from him.

"Slow down, don't we need to study first—"

"Studying can wait, I can't—"

"We are in the library we can't do anything here—"

"Sure, I've done it loads of times with Pansy, just like this—"

"Haven't you been caught—"

"Not by a teacher—"

"But—"

Blaise started kissing her again. She put her hands on the front of his chest to push him away but he was too heavy and too strong. He put his hand in her hair, which was sweet, until she realized he had her hair clenched in his fist. In the back of her mind, fear was screaming. She had to fight to not start flipping out and hitting him. Keep up appearances.

"How do you want it?" Blaise whispered huskily.

"I don't know let's go somewhere—"

"No no no, let's stay here…" He whispered playfully and started kissing her neck.

"Please?" She didn't care where they went, just not the library.

"Oh alright." He set her down but didn't leave her anytime to catch her breath. He dragged her out of the library, down the hallway, and into an empty class room with the lights off. Again, he started with the manic kissing. He backed her into a table and crawled on top of her. She hadn't even put her bag down or anything and already his shirt was off, "I want you." He whispered. She let her bag fall and the book fell out.

"Um Blaise—"

"Where did you get that?" He reached onto the floor and picked up the book she had found.

"I—"

"This is Pansy's diary, Hermione, I can't let you—" She slowly drew her wand. A glass sat on the teacher's desk. She flicked her wrist and it flew into the back of Blaise's head. Within an instant, Blaise fell on the ground unconscious. Hermione levitated the glass back to it's original spot.

"Sorry!" She whispered to Blaise.

"Hermione, what happened to Blaise?" Luna crept into the room. She wore her hair in a huge beehive on the top of her head.

"Nothing, he has…"

"Buttons in his head?" Luna smiled.

"Sure." Hermione grabbed the book from Blaise's hand and rushed out. On her way back to the library, Hermione began reading the diary again. She turned to the next page.

_It's exciting to know that we will be married. Sure it's very far off, I mean not until we're both 17. This year we start schooling. Draco say's he doesn't want to go. I do. I know I'll be in Slytherin, mother already bought my robes and such. Draco will be in it too. I really hate lying to Draco, it's hard enough to keep any secret from him, but I'm sure in time it will get easier. Bye._

Hermione looked up. Harry and Ginny were standing outside the library. She ran up to them.

"This is insane." She whispered.

"What?" Harry took the book from her and started to read. After a few minutes he paused, "How much have you read?"

"Only two pages."

"Read this." Harry thrust the book in front of her and pointed to a specific paragraph.

_I was such a fool. Everything seemed so simple when we were children. The time is approaching, faster and faster, and now with the Lord being so angry and powerful, I don't know when I'll have to do it. I can't tell Draco, he hasn't even gotten the mark yet. I don't want a baby, especially if it means giving it up. Draco's been so angry recently, I was an idiot, he was yelling about how his father was taunting him the other night, and when he grabbed I thought he was going to hit me. How stupid could I have been? Now he's really hurt, emotionally, I mean he would never do that! I just can't do anything right now a days._

"Why do they have to have a child?" Hermione murmured.

"I don't know, ask her." Harry put his hand on her shoulder. They walked into the library.

"How's Ron? Still sleeping?"

"Yeah but we can't keep him up there forever," Ginny spoke before Harry could, "We can't get the book, he's too attached to it every time we try he wakes up immediately, and calls it back to himself. What am I going to tell mum at Christmas? 'Oh Ron is just really tired and edgy from his hard work!' She'll never buy that!" Ginny gave a weak laugh.

"How are thing with you and Draco?" Harry asked Hermione. She got the feeling he didn't want to talk about Ron.

"Good. No one knows. I just avoided shagging Blaise although I should get back to him. Anyway, we really need to figure out a plan to save Ron before—"

"I don't want to talk about it now…." Harry's eyes darted to the floor.

"Why, that was the whole point of meeting tonight—"

"My best friend is dieing okay?! I'm done thinking about it."

"Are you really going to get defeated?! He is my best friend too by the way," Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes, "Fine, I'm going to go. Maybe we'll do this another night. Goodbye." She walked quickly out of the library and to the girl's lavatory. When she walked in Pansy was leaning on a sink, smoking.

"Granger," she actually acknowledged her.

"I think this belongs to you," Hermione pulled out the book and Pansy spun around.

"Where did you find it? I've been looking everywhere—"

"I read it." Hermione was crying silently.  
"Well…It's private-I hope you didn't read all of it."

"No. I didn't. But I need to know, when are you and Draco getting married?" Hermione bit her lip fighting back all the tears behind her eyes.

"We're not. I swear." Pansy held the book close to her chest.

"Oh c'mon! The Dark Lord is so powerful now, don't try to lie to me!" Her voice began to crack.

"We're not, we just have two jobs to do. Get our dark marks, and have children together." Pansy sounded almost robotic.

"What?"

"I have to produce children for the Dark Lord. It is my job as a pureblooded witch. It doesn't have to be with Draco, but he has to contribute and since we've been best friends for our entire lives. We agreed." Pansy had silent tears too.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. It seems like a horrible life."

"No, what's horrible is that I'm pregnant now." Pansy's eyes were locked on her diary. Hermione felt her heart stop, "I'm pregnant with Blaise's baby, and what's really horrible is that you and I are now the only people who know." Hermione's heart started again. Pansy began to cry harder and Hermione felt compelled to hug her but she held back.

"Tell Blaise."

"Hermione, you think you know Blaise but you don't. It's good you didn't have sex with him tonight…."

"How did you know that?!" Hermione took her by the arm and led her over to the wall. They sat down.

"We talk, he was expecting it from someone and he said either me or you. I'm glad he didn't get it from either. The only problem is now he'll be furious." Pansy gave out a nervous giggle.

"He seems so easy going."

"Till he doesn't get what he wants, from a woman. Stay away from him Hermione, I'm not saying that because of the baby, I'm saying that because I don't want you to get dragged down by him too. You clearly already have enough on your plate." Pansy lay her head on her arms and a few more tears escaped.

"I'll try, but I tutor him. I'll try not to get into anything with him." She got up to leave but Pansy grabbed her arm.

"Be careful he might be looking for you."

"Doubt that he's unconscious." Hermione smiled and Pansy gave a smile small in return, "I'll see you around Pansy." Hermione walked towards the door.

"Bye, be careful." Hermione could barely hear Pansy say this because she whispered it.

Hermione quickly ran back to the class room where she had left Blaise, he was still out, luckily. Hermione kneeled next to him and whispered, "Ennervate" Blaise's eyes opened and he sat up.

"What happened to me?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"You fell off the table and hit your head."

"Oh man I must have hit it really hard, I don't remember shit right now." Hermione smiled at him and they both stood up.

"Well, it's late I should go." Hermione went to pick up her bag but Blaise stopped her.

"Aw, don't leave me like this." He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her chest, "You can spare ten more minutes."

"I don't know I should really—" Blaise leaned her back over the table and got on top of her, "Blaise I didn't get to finish a paper I have-"

"Fuck it—" He grinned at her and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Blaise…." Hermione's voice was soft, "You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah." Her shirt was fully open.

"Then can we pick this up tomorrow."

"I need it now. I want to fuck you now, I've been waiting to fuck you all day Hermione." This must've been what Pansy meant. Blaise was staring down at her with a vacant expression. He sat her up and started to kiss her neck and shoulder's while taking off her bra. She felt trapped. She had no excuses. Well she had one more she could try.

"Blaise, I'm going to be loud." She whispered playfully. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yeah," She bit her lip a little bit and he gave in.

"Alright. Here's the solution, tomorrow, tutoring, my bed, deal?" Fuck, why was he so fucking smart and ahh! Hermione nodded and pulled him close to her.

"I've been waiting all day to fuck you, ya know." Hermione stared into his eyes. Damn those green eyes….

"Well now you gotta wait, cause the shows over." He laughed and pulled his shirt back on.

"Aw, too bad." Hermione buttoned her shirt back up and jumped off the table, "Bye." She went to kiss him on the cheek but he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Hermione gave him one last look and then walked out of the room. She didn't know if she would ever be able to find the line between keeping up her act and going too far. She felt a little helpless and the tears began to fall again.


End file.
